Rise of the Demon: Reconquest
by Bane of Existence
Summary: Here it is. The sequel to Rise of the Demon: Return. Rated M for language and future chapters.


Here you go…the Sequel to Rise of the Demon: Rebirth.

Enjoy.

-----------------------------

_Darkness. Darkness everywhere._

"_Finish it." A dark voice said._

_A moment of silence._

"_What's wrong, boy? Are you too much of a coward to finish me?"_

_Silence._

"_Enough of this. If you will not kill me, prepare to die."_

_White lightning raced towards him._

-----------------------------

His eyes snapped open.

-Again that nightmare. Why? Why is it always that nightmare?-

He noticed that Kage was sitting next to his head, back stiff and eyes filled with rage.

"He's hurting her again, isn't he?"

Kage growled in response.

"I can't take much more of this. I can't."

Kage remained silent, his eyes swirling red, anger ready to burst.

"She doesn't scream anymore." Hebi said, "Sometimes that scares me because I think she's dead."

"He wouldn't kill her." Kage finally spoke, "He needs her. She's the only one he'll claim his."

"I wish he would find somebody else."

"As do I."

"You haven't told her yet, have you? When will you tell her?"

"When the time is right."

"When will that be?"

Kage stood, "He is gone. I must go to her."

--------------------------------

'He beat me harder this time. He's going to end up killing me one of these days.'

Sakura smiled, "I know you're here Kage."

Kage mewed and jumped up onto the bed. He wasted no time in licking her wounds, healing them instantly.

"You know I can heal myself, yet you heal me anyways."

Kage purred before licking her face.

"And I appreciate it. Only one thing worries me." Sakura sighed, "The disastrous relationship Sasuke and I have must be hurting him."

Kage's ear twitched.

"Only because I can't stop him from hurting you." Hebi said from the door. He ran to her.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

"It's not your fault, Okaa-san. It's his." He whispered in her ear, "I swear that things will get better. It's a promise of a lifetime."

Sakura only cried harder after hearing that.

"One day, Okaa-san. One day I'll be strong enough to stand up to him, and then I'll take you far from here."

"My son, I don't want you risking your life for me."

"I will if I must. I'd do anything for you."

"Then promise me you'll stay alive."

Hebi pulled away, "That I can't promise you, but I promise that I will try my best."

"That's all I ask."

Kage jumped off the bed and headed for the window.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Kage turned to her, eyes sad, and whined.

"No," Hebi said, "Don't go. Please don't go."

Kage's tail dropped between his legs. He walked back to Hebi, licked his face, and whispered in his ear, "I'll be back. I promise."

Hebi nodded, tears welling up. Kage turned to Sakura, blue eyes sad, and gave her face one last lick goodbye before jumping out the window.

"Why do I feel like he just said goodbye?"

"Because he did. He won't be coming back for a while."

----------A year later----------

"Surprise Okaa-san." Hebi said, handing her a small chain with a small fox pendant.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said, "but where'd you get it from?"

"I've been doin' odd jobs around the village for about six months. I saw that in a store window, and I knew it would be perfect for you."

"Thank you."

A small bird flew into the room. It flitted back and forth.

"Is that bird changing colors?" Hebi asked.

"It's changing colors. That's a very rare species of bird."

"It looks so familiar. I've seen it somewhere before."

"You have. Those little guys used to come here by the millions, but they left shortly after your first year."

"Why?"

"There was nothing for them here after your father took over."

"That's a shame. They're beautiful."

The little bird flew out the window.

Tears slowly made their way down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I once mended a bird's wing. That's the day he returned."

"Who?"

"Naruto. That was the day Naruto returned."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Very much."

"Why don't we go for a walk around the complex?"

"I'd love to."

--------------------------

"It's finally over." Mizu said.

"Damn rebel forces." Kyubi muttered.

Kage limped towards the door.

"Kit, where are you going?" Kyubi asked.

"I've been gone for far too long. It's time I return. I promised."

"I must return as well." Mizu said.

"Yes, understand that, but you are in no condition to return."

"These wounds are nothing. With time, they'll heal."

"Very well."

-----------------------------

"It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" Hebi asked his mother.

"Yes. At least as beautiful as it can be."

"Let's go down to the lake and look at the koi."

"Koi? There are no koi in out lake."

"Yes there are. During one of the many trips father took me on, I found two young koi, I brought them here, and, in two years, they've reproduced. Now there are at least forty koi in the lake."

"Then let's go."

-------------------------------

Kage limped towards the lake, blood flowing down his back and legs.

'domn. The teleportation did more damage than I originally thought. I can't move much more. I need to rest. He fell to the ground, breathing labored.

--------------------------------

"What's wrong Hebi?" Sakura asked.

"I smell blood. Down by the lake."

They ran towards the lake, and found a black fox on it's side, bleeding profusely.

Hebi recognized him immediately.

"Kage! What happened to you?"

Kage rose, fur matted with blood. He opened his mouth, attempting to speak, but red was all that came out.

Sakura had remained silent, gathering chakra in her hands, but, when Kage fell once more, she reached for him, hands glowing green.

"Kage, my friend, many a time have you healed my wounds, and now it is you that is injured. Please allow me to do the same."

Kage mewed weakly.

Sakura worked as quickly and carefully as she could.

After what seemed like hours she was finished.

"I did what I could."

Kage attempted to stand, but was held down by Hebi.

"Don't. You are in no condition to move."

Hebi carefully picked him up, "I will carry you. Can you walk Okaa-san?"

"Hai. I am well enough to walk. Let's go."

--------------------------------

"Take him to your room. I will be up shortly."

"Hai." Hebi replied, ascending the stairs.

Once in his room, he set Kage on the bed.

"What happened to you?" Hebi asked.

"War." Kage breathed out.

"Hebi, please open the door." Sakura called from behind the door.

"Hai."

Sakura came in with a bucket of warm, soapy water. She sat down near Kage.

"This may sting a bit, but it has to be done."

She took the cloth from the bucket, wrung it, and began to clean his wounds.

Kage hissed as pain shot through his body.

"Sorry, but it has to be done."

Sakura suddenly stopped. She stood and handed the cloth to Hebi.

"Finish cleaning him. I have to go."

"Where?"

"Your father is here."

"Please don't go."

"I must."

She walked out of the room without another word.

Hebi continued to clean Kage half-heartedly.

"He's worse now." he said after a while. " He beats her harder than ever, but still she doesn't scream. I hate him."

Kage licked his fingers, "I'm sorry Kit. I haven't done anything."

"It's not your fault. I know you want to. I understand now why you didn't do anything before. It just makes things worse if you try to stop him."

"It still kills me. It kills me to see her like this. At his mercy, but he will pay."

"Yes he will, and I'll be the one to make him."

"I think I'm clean enough." Kage stood, shook himself a little, and hopped of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I've some business to attend to. I will be back."

------------------------------

"You still refuse to scream. Stupid wench. When will you learn that not screaming only makes the beatings worse?"

"I will not give you the pleasure of hearing me scream."

"Stubborn bitch. You have yet to give me a second heir."

"And you'll not be getting one either."

He slapped her, "Bitch. I've had enough of you for tonight."

Sasuke dressed and left.

Kage waited for him outside. As soon as Sasuke set foot outside Kage lunged at him, sinking his teeth into his neck.

Sasuke stumbled backwards, grabbing a hold of Kage's head. He ripped him off and threw him against a wall. Kage quickly regained his footing, and lunged once more. Sasuke failed to dodge, and left eye was successfully blinded by Kage's strike.

"Damn animal." Sasuke cursed.

He grabbed Kage by the nape of his neck, and slammed him into a wall, piercing his excess skin with a kunai.

"Hang there until you die."

----------------------------------

'What was that?'

Sakura slowly madder her way downstairs careful not to make any noise. She saw that her sitting room was intact, but the smell of blood was heavy in the air. She traced the smell to the front of the house. She gasped.

There, hanging on the wall, was Kage, blood running in rivulets down his body.

"Dear Kami. What happened here? Who did this to you?"

Kage slowly opened his eyes.

"Let me get you down from there."

She held him to her body with one arm, while the other pulled out the kunai.

"Sasuke did this to you didn't he?"

Kage mewed weakly.

"Let's get you inside."

Sakura walked in to find Hebi in the sitting room.

"What happened to him?" Hebi asked.

"It seems he had a confrontation with your father."

"He did this to him? That bastard."

"Mind your language Hebi."

"Gomen Okaa-san."

Kage jumped from Sakura's arms, and limped towards a corner. He curled up and blacked out.

------------------------------

Within a couple of hours Kage's wounds had healed, but he had yet to come to.

Hebi sat on the floor, at his side, looking at him.

"You're not dead, are you?"

He knew he wasn't. He could tell from the steady falling and rising of Kage's chest, but he wanted to get some reaction out of him.

"When will you wake up?" Hebi asked him.

"He might be out for quite a while." Sakura said from the doorway.

"Okaa-san, when did you get back?"

"A couple of minutes ago. Ino gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."

"Uncle Lee must be ecstatic."

"He is, or was, when he was conscious."

Hebi chuckled, "Aunt Ino knocked him out, didn't she?"

"That she did."

"So what did she name her?"

"Ai."

"Ai." Hebi repeated, trying the name on his own lips. "A beautiful name."

"Indeed." Sakura said, sitting next to her son. "My son, I am sorry."

"For what? You've nothing to be sorry for."

"But I do. I'm sorry I didn't give you a better life. A better father."

"'Kaa-chan, I love my life, and I don't care about my father because I have you, my loving Okaa-san, and that's all I need."

Sakura hugged him, "I love you so much."

"And I you, 'Kaa-chan."

"How touching." Sasuke said from the open doorway.

"Otou-san." Hebi said, standing between him and her mother.

"I see now where your loyalties lie, Hebi. That can be easily fixed."

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Something that should've been done a long time ago. Hebi, you're coming with me to the Sound…indefinitely."

"No!" Sakura yelled, running to Sasuke, " You can't take him from me!"

"Silence wench!" Sasuke yelled, striking her across the face.

Sasuke watched in anger as his beloved mother was sent flying into the wall. This was the time. It was time for Hebi to leave his mother in order to keep her safe. He swallowed his anger.

"Don't hurt her." Hebi said. "I'll go."

Sasuke smirked, "Collect your things. I'll be outside."

Hebi ran to his mother as soon as his father was gone.

"'Kaa-chan, are you okay?"

"You mustn't go."

"I must. It's the only way to keep him from hurting you for now."

"I can take this. He will be merciless to you."

"I shall bear it. This is my destiny. Good-bye 'Kaa-chan."

He walked to Kage's unconscious form.

"I'm leaving now Kage." He whispered. "Leaving to fulfill my destiny. Take care of my mother. Keep her safe."

---------------------------------

His ear twitched. He could hear sobbing.

His nose twitched. He smelled tears.

He slowly opened his eyes. He saw that it was Sakura crying.

He mewed softly, trying to get her attention, but to no avail.

He slowly got up, and walked to her. She was sitting against the wall, face in her hands. He mewed again, but still she did not hear him.

A scent caught his attention. He sniffed the air. It smelled of snakes.

'Damn it! I could I have not noticed it before?! That bastard was here, and he did something to her. But what?'

Kage looked around, searching for Hebi's chakra, but found nothing.

'He took him. That bastard took Hebi! No, he didn't take him. Hebi went willingly. He went to fulfill his destiny.'

Kage turned to Sakura.

'And she's broken. This is my fault. It's my fault she's like this. I wish I could tell you who I am, but now is not the time.'

Sakura continued to cry, oblivious to her surroundings.

'But you're in pain. You need somebody to comfort you.'

-----------------------------------

She sobbed one final time. She looked up, feeling a hand on her shoulder, into cerulean eyes.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be okay."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**I know there are probably a lot of questions floating around in your mind just waiting to be asked, but I ask that you not. This might seem confusing right now, but I assure you that things will begin to make sense later on. This is all a part of this fic. I want to keep you interested, and I feel that telling you everything at once kills my purpose. I hope you can both understand and forgive me.**

**----****風竜　暗**


End file.
